


As I Wander

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Slow To Update, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: Naruto knew that he shouldn’t mess with the scroll that he had found of his father’s. He knew, deep down, that he should have turned it over to Kakashi the second he found it. But he was mad, he was hurt, and he really didn't want to think about the current Hokage/his former sensei/ex whatever it was that they had been either. So, despite Kurama's warnings, he used the jutsu.The Hokage examined him for a minute in tense silence before heaving a sigh. “I had really hoped you would grow out of your troublemaking tendencies.”“You don’t know the half of it Old Man,” he smiled.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	1. In another time, in another place

**Author's Note:**

> Probably unnecessary but I feel the need the need to point up at the rating and the tags since this is the first E rated fic in the series and the Content kicks off in this chapter so tread carefully. If you want to skip over the juicy bits, then once you hit the first horizontal line break keep on scrolling until you see the next one.

Naruto knew that he shouldn’t mess with the scroll that he had found of his father’s. He knew, deep down, that he should have turned it over to Kakashi the second he found it. But he was mad, and he was hurt, and he really didn’t want to think about his former sensei either.

_“Am I just a kid to you Kakashi?”_

So he said fuck it, and he broke the seal. His eyes flicking over the contents inside. That tiny voice in the back of his head was yelling now.

 ** _Hey you moron! What do you think you’re doing?_** he blinked, realizing that that voice was Kurama and not his conscience.

 _I’m just looking over it, shut up,_ he grumbled to the fox, pushing him out of his mind. The scroll contained some kind of seal and he frowned at it. He wasn’t the greatest with seals, the perv had tried to teach him and Naruto had really tried to learn since the Uzumaki clan had been known for fuinjutsu, but there were too many components to figure out. But he could understand the gist of what this required, a few complicated hand signs, Namikaze blood and a lot of chakra. _My blood should work, right?_

 ** _Naruto,_** Kurama growled. **_You shouldn’t mess with what you don’t understand._**

 _What are you talking about? I messed with you and that worked didn’t it?_ He teased as he chewed on his fingernail, letting his bandaged fingers trail over his father’s handwriting. _What was he thinking when he made this jutsu? Did it have a purpose or was he just playing around?_ he couldn’t help but think, imagining his father hunched over it. _Did Kakashi know about this?_ He had, after all, found it wedged in the back of a bookshelf while cleaning out the archives at the tower with Shikamaru.

**_I know that you’re hurt and angry kit, but use your brain for once. We could always just kick that brat’s ass later and say it was a sparring accident._ **

_“It was a mistake, Naruto.” Dark eyes were emotionless as he stood in front of him. But Kakashi wasn’t looking him in the eye and that pissed him off. “Let’s just forget this ever happened.”_ But Naruto didn’t want to forget or pretend that everything was fine.

“Let’s see what this thing does huh?” He said to himself, biting into his thumb and already funneling chakra into the hand signs he was forming.

 ** _If he was here right now he’d call you a child!_** Naruto flinched at the sting of those words.

 _Whose fucking side are you on?_ He yelled, leaning forward to support himself as he prepared to dive into his subconscious.

 ** _Watch it!_** He felt Kurama take control of his arm, swerving it away from landing in the seal. But Kurama couldn’t heal him fast enough to stop the drop of blood plopping dead center. **_Naruto!_**

Everything went white.

It felt like he was being pulled and stretched into every direction, turning inside out and then back again, every cell in his body burning. Then, just as fast as it had started, it was over. Naruto blinked, he wasn’t in his apartment any more, he was in the woods. _But where?_ He coughed as he felt something rise up in his throat.

“Shit,” he mumbled, wiping at his mouth as he spat a worryingly large glob of blood to the ground. He retched again and grabbed a nearby tree for support as his legs shook and threatened to give out, his vision suddenly graying. _What the hell?_

“Who the hell are you?” His head snapped up at the voice. _I know that voice. Why is he here? I don’t want to see him._ He took in the familiar gray hair behind the mask and uniform.

“W-Why are you in your ANBU uniform Kakashi?” He asked, his throat was painfully dry. But something wasn’t right, he realized as the man stiffened and drew his weapon. _Is he… different?_ But he didn’t get the chance to figure it out before his legs gave out completely and darkness overtook him.

_Shit._

* * *

The first time Naruto and Kakashi had had sex, drinks had been involved. He had just come back from an extended mission to Suna and given his report when the man had offered to treat him. It felt like he had swallowed a beehive and he was regretting that second bowl of ramen as the man walked him to his door afterward.

“Naruto what are you doing?” Kakashi asked, sounding amused, as Naruto searched for the ceramic frog that he stored his apartment key in. “Really?” Kakashi drawled when Naruto held it up and turned it over.

“Hey! Don’t judge me!” He said, pointing a finger at the raised eyebrow. “You’re the one that gave me this in the first place!”

“Ah, I guess that’s true,” Kakashi shrugged, looking relaxed as he leaned against the doorframe. Naruto swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into his suddenly dry throat.

“Do you wanna come in? I think I’ve got tea, maybe, I haven’t done any shopping yet,” he mumbled, his bangs hanging in his face. He nearly jumped as pale fingers reached out to push them back for him.

“You let your hair grow out while you were away,” he said and Naruto felt himself leaning into the touch.

“Yeah, I didn’t really think about it,” he grinned, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. They were standing so close to each other now and Kakashi was looking down at him with such a soft expression. He didn’t want him to go but he wasn’t sure how to move forward, especially with him. He wasn’t a virgin, and going through puberty with Jiraiya had basically stamped out any shyness he might have had about sex. Now he was nineteen and he knew exactly what he wanted and who he wanted it with. But Kakashi was important to him and he didn’t want to ruin it and he was so hard to read sometimes. On the other hand, he also really wanted to pull that mask down and kiss him, he didn’t even care if he even saw his face.

 ** _You know, I can still do it for you, Little Chicken,_ **Kurama teased and Naruto felt his face flush.

 _Shut your rotten face!_ He yelled back and the beast smirked.

“It seems like you have something to say, Naruto,” Kakashi said.

“How do you see me Kakashi?” He asked, carefully, flicking his eyes up to meet his.

“How do I see you?” Kakashi repeated slowly.

“Yeah, like do you just see me as a kid or something?” He elaborated, trying not to fidget as he waited for an answer.

“You’re definitely not a kid anymore Naruto, and I don’t see you as one either,” he answered and Naruto nodded, still feeling nervous but better. “Why do you ask?” Maybe it was the warmth from the alcohol coursing through his blood or the fact that Kurama had been goading him ever since he had returned but before he could second guess himself he was gripping the man’s flak jacket and surging upward, placing his lips on top of masked ones. He pulled away a few beats later to dark eyes watching him carefully.

“Well? Are you going to say anything?” He asked, bristling at Kakashi’s stoniness.

“Are you sure?” Kakashi asked, reaching out to gently grasp at Naruto’s wrist, thumb tracing at his pulse.

“Well yeah, of course I’m sure! I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t! I’ve been wanting do that for a while actually but,” he was cut off by the hand on the back of his neck and Kakashi’s forehead brushing against his. He blinked, he could see Kakashi’s face! The bastard had taken his mask down and he had missed it!

“Shut up Naruto,” he chuckled softly and then he was kissing him unobstructed, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.He wasn’t sure when or how Kakashi had taken the key from him and opened the door, what with his tongue in his mouth and all, but the next thing he knew his back was being pressed against a wall and the door was clicking softly shut behind them. He pushed his fingers through the soft silver hair, his headband clattering loudly to the floor. Kakashi pulled back then, resting his forehead against his and breathing hard.

“Tell me to go and I’ll go,” he breathed, fingers brushing against his jaw. Naruto couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at how wrecked his voice sounded, his dark eyes were staring into him.

“Don’t even think about it!” He growled, pulling his mouth back to his and stepping back towards his room. He let out a sound of frustration as his bandaged fingers slipped over the fastenings of his flak jacket. The old style had been so much easier damn it! He felt the man smile into the kiss, his own fingers coming up and deftly undoing them and Naruto moved to unzip his own. The jacket no sooner hit the floor when Naruto was tripping over it and pulling Kakashi down onto his bed, laughing.

“Smooth,” Kakashi chuckled, teeth grazing along his neck. Naruto arched into the touch, reaching out to grip his shoulders and groaning at the hard length pressing against his.

“Clothes off! Now!” He gasped, shoving him back so that he could sit up and rip his shirt off. God, they still had their stupid boots on too. He watched a bit breathlessly as Kakashi reached back and pulled his shirt off, revealing pale skin and powerful muscles that Naruto had on a few occasions found himself fantasizing about. He traced his fingers over scars crisscrossing his chest, feeling his abs twitch under his hands. With a hand to his chest Kakashi pushed him back down, Naruto tilted his head up for a kiss but instead Kakashi ducked to the side to attack his neck and situate himself between his legs. He tangled his fingers in his hair again as he moaned, squirming as Kakashi seemed to zero in on spots that he didn’t even know were sensitive.

“ _Shit,”_ he gasped as a hand not his own wrapped around his cock and Kakashi hummed, amused into his skin, teeth scraping across a nipple before sucking the nub into his mouth. Naruto scrabbled to grip the sheets, trying to think of something, anything, that would help prevent him from coming embarrassingly fast. He got his hands on Kakashi’s face and yanked him back to his mouth, their teeth clacking almost painfully together, but he couldn’t care with hips thrusting lazily against his. He whined when he suddenly disappeared but he was back in a flash and gloriously naked and ripping of his own shoes and pants. He was back on him, sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other, gasping breaths sounding loud and heavy in the quiet room. When he had had enough he pushed at him again so that he could sit up and reach for his bedside table.

“You don’t know if you have tea but you have lube?” Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised.

“Are you complaining? Come on get with it!” He urged, pressing the bottle into his hands.

“So impatient,” Kakashi chuckled, kissing his forehead in an oddly gentle and familiar manner. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said, suddenly serious, kissing him softly.

“I won’t,” he whispered, his throat closing at the softness in his voice.

“I know,” he smiled, _oh that’s what that looks like,_ “but tell me if you want me to anyway.” His hand was on his face and he was kissing him again, easing him back into the pillows. Naruto’s heart stuttered in his chest, everything was suddenly _too slow_ and _too gentle_ as Kakashi kissed him and touched him. He gasped, breaking the kiss as fingers pressed behind his balls, one slick finger diving in and he arched into it. It wasn’t enough. Kakashi’s teeth scraped across his sternum, mouthing at the fading marks he already made. His chest heaved and he threw his arm over his eyes as he tried to calm down with two fingers now thrusting inside of him. He wanted Kakashi to be fucking him already!

“Kakashi come on!” He whined, squirming underneath him as a third was slowly added. He was being so infuriately slow and careful. Didn’t he know that he had saved the fucking world? Hell he had even lost an arm, he could take it!

“Hm, what was that?” He felt Kakashi smile into his abs, he opened his mouth to retort but it came out a choked off moan, back arching, as he thrust his fingers and struck his prostate dead on. He continued to stroke the nerves, leaving him gasping and moaning as the pleasure crashed over him in waves. It was too much and not enough at the same time, he had enough of his teasing! He summoned a sliver of Kurama’s chakra to shove him over, quickly climbing into his lap and smiling at the bewildered look on his face. His hands flew to his hips to steady him as he eased down onto his cock, trying to stay relaxed as he felt the burn from the stretch. They both moaned when he was fully seated and he leaned forward to prop his hands on Kakashi’s chest. Breathing hard at the feeling and heat from being filled. It was so fucking perfect.

“ _Naruto,”_ Kakashi groaned, fingers flexing against his hips. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to hear him say his name again without getting hard. _Hell,_ he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to hear Kakashi’s _voice_ again without getting hard. He might have to send a clone to get his missions from now on. He opened his eyes and looked down at him, his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight coming in from the window and his dark eyes were blown with lust. He circled his hips, his smile growing at the way Kakashi’s fingers tightened at his waist and he threw his head back against the pillow. He had been waiting for this, hoping for this. He rose up then, blood running hot in his veins, moaning at the feel of Kakashi’s cock dragging at his insides and then Kakashi’s large hands were pulling them back down. Both of them gasping at the feeling as they found a new rhythm together.

“ _Fuck_ Kakashi,” he moaned, tipping his head back as he upped his pace, pleasure crashing over him in waves of heat and knocking the breath from his lungs. Kakashi surged up when his rhythm faltered, wrapping his arms around his back and kissing him as he flipped them again. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, scratching at his back and crying out as his thrusts turned sharp and quick, his hips rolling to meet him. He was feeling dizzy, with Kakashi’s crisp ozonic scent surrounding him and the air being punched out of him with each thrust. He stiffened as his hand wrapped around his straining cock, giving it a long, firm stroke, a sharp counterpoint to the way he was fucking into him. He threw his head back and came with a shout as his orgasm hit him like a hurricane. He heard Kakashi groan into his neck as he thrust two, three more times before burying deep and coming inside him. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was minutes or an eternity before Kakashi was collapsing to the side and he briefly missed the warmth but then he was being manhandled into his chest, arms wrapping around him.

“No buck teeth,” Naruto murmured, pulling away to finally get a good look at his face.

“What?” Kakashi asked, a bit breathless.

“You don’t have buck teeth, or like fish lips or something,” he chuckled, bringing his hand up to trace the outline of Kakashi’s nose and cheek, down to his lips. Kakashi turned slightly to drop a kiss into his bandaged palm.

“I’m going to assume that’s a good thing?” He asked, leaning back into the pillow and watching him.

“Yeah, your face is just your face,” he stated and it was Kakashi’s turn to snort.

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” he joked, moving to cover his face, and his grin, with his hand.

“You know what I mean,” Naruto shoved at his arm and rolled his eyes. “It’s nice. Surprisingly expressive.”

“Glad you approve,” he sighed, running his hand up Naruto’s side, pausing when the teen twitched.

“Don’t,” Naruto threatened shakily, pointing a finger in Kakashi’s face.

“Don’t what?” He asked innocently, trailing his fingers over that spot again.

“Don’t that! _Ah haa!_ Bastard!” He laughed breathlessly, weakly trying to push him away. Kakashi smoothlycaught his wrists in one hand and rolled them, pressing his arms back into the mattress. 

“Why does it not surprise me that you’re bossy in bed?” He asked, trailing kisses up his neck to the hinge of his jaw.

“Am not,” he gasped, arching into the touch. “Would you kiss me already!” He demanded tugging at his hands.

“Hmm, bossy,” he smiled into the kiss, their tongues sliding together lazily. Eventually, much later, they would disentangle and make their way to the shower, before collapsing together again exhausted on the bed. Naruto fell asleep with Kakashi’s heartbeat under his ear and the feeling of his hand petting his hair.

* * *

Naruto’s body felt so heavy. The last time he remembered feeling this bad was after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, the second time. His senses were a mess, but he could tell he was propped up against something and felt ropes tight across his torso. He also had the vague recollection of someone stuffing a pill in his mouth and coaxing him to swallow. _Chakra exhaustion?_ He thought blearily.

 _Kurama?_ He called out wondering why the old fox wasn’t helping out. Or nagging him for using that seal. _Shit the seal,_ the memory coming back to him. _Kurama?_ He called again trying to reach into his subconscious, but all he felt was a strange closed off silence. As if someone had built a wall in front of him, but he could sense Kurama through the cracks _._ He forced his eyes open, cringing at the brightness stabbing at his eyes.

“Are you finally awake?” He flinched at the voice, blinking his eyes open again and trying to focus.

“No,” he groaned, closing his eyes again as the memory came back. He really didn’t want to see his ex, or whatever the fuck they had been, that’s why he had messed with the jutsu in the first place! But there was no way that that could be Kakashi anyway, Kakashi was the Hokage and not in ANBU again. He heard not-Kakashi approach and felt gloved hands grip his chin. _But it sure feels like his presence…_

“You want to try that again?” He demanded, yanking his face up. Naruto squinted up at him, briefly taking in the tall trees and blue sky above his head. _I’m tied to a tree._ He nearly snorted at the familiar memory of being tied to the post during the bell test, Kakashi looming menacingly over them before telling them they passed. “Something funny?”

Naruto focused on the man in front of him, the faint hint of petrichor reaching his nose as he saw the red glint of the Sharingan behind the mask. It was definitely Kakashi, but he was leaner and his shoulders weren’t quite as broad. _I’m in the past,_ the realization washed over him. One of his father’s specialties had been space-time ninjutsu but he never thought that that would mean _actual_ time travel. _Dammit Dad!_ Kurama was never going to let him live this one down. He could already picture the colossal ‘I told you so’ waiting for him.

“You can put that Sharingan away, I’m not afraid of you,” he grinned up at him, watching as his eyes narrowed.

“Bold words for someone tied up and with chakra exhaustion.”

“Yeah, so you could have killed me already and yet you haven’t. You even gave me medicine, why?” He asked, running his tongue over his dry lips. He wondered if this Kakashi would give him a drink if he asked. Probably not.

“You knew who I was,” he answered. _That’s not all I know,_ he barely stopped himself from snapping. “You could be a spy. I need to find out what you know. Let’s start off with a name, it’s only fair since you know mine.” Naruto frowned, he had to be careful, he very well couldn’t give his own name. Wait, how old was Kakashi right now? Was _he_ currently alive back in the village? How old was he? Where was he? The thought made his head hurt.

“Uh, Kurama!” he finally blurted out. He could feel Kakashi’s incredulity as the man folded his arms. “I’m a ninja from Konoha like you!”

“You don’t sound so sure about that. Should I give you a minute to get your story straight?” He sneered.

“ _Argh!_ ” Naruto threw his head back and groaned. “I’m pretty sure that this current situation is more complicated than even your genius brain could comprehend!” He shot back with a glare.

“Try me,” he ordered, taking up a slouched position in front of him, one that Naruto was very familiar with. He sagged against the stump. 

“Always so stubborn,” he muttered. He blinked at the rush of wind and Kakashi was back in his space, hand wrapped around his throat and applying just enough pressure to threaten cutting off his air supply.

“Stop acting like you know me,” he hissed, his voice low and measured. _But I do,_ he felt a pang of hurt as he stared him down. _Or at least I thought I did._ “Who _the fuck_ are you?” He flinched but it wasn’t at the threatening tone or the iron grip pressing at his throat.

“You’re gonna … have company,” he wheezed a second before Kakashi sensed them. At least a dozen ninja were barreling down on their location, practically screaming their killing intent. Kakashi whipped out a kunai and held it to his throat, Naruto could feel blood pooling under the sharp edge but he still wasn’t afraid of him. He was afraid for him, he didn’t want him to live with killing another friend even if he didn’t know.

“Are they with you?” He snarled, pressing his face close enough that he could see the Sharingan swirling.

“No!” he answered, not sure if he would believe him anyway. Kakashi snarled again, shoving him back against the tree before disappearing in a puff of smoke. “Hey! Untie me I can help!” He yelled, but only his voice echoed back. “Damn you Kakashi,” he muttered, struggling against the rope, he was recovering but his muscles still felt heavy. _Kurama, you bastard, this is the worst time ever to take a nap!_ he returned to his subconscious to try and smash at the wall.

“Well look at what we got here.” He opened his eyes, he had been right, twelve rogue ninja from Iwa, judging by their slashed headbands, surrounded him.

“Hey guys. You think you could untie me?” He asked, smiling hopefully. He knew what the answer would be but he figured he would give it a shot. The one closest to him, a large potbellied man with a scar running from forehead to jaw barked out a sharp laugh.

“We got a funny guy here huh?” He sneered and his comrades laughed. “Where’s your friend?” He leaned over him and Naruto could smell his rancid breath.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with a shrug. “That asshole tied me up and left. Haven’t seen him for awhile.”

“I can still smell him ‘ere Boss,” a tall, rangy looking man piped in, his eyes dark and narrowed. Naruto noticed the large metal gauntlet with menacing claws hanging off his arm. _That could be a problem._

 _“_ Is that so? Maybe he just left a pretty little thing like you as bait?” He smiled, fingers groping at his cheek and Naruto wanted to gag. He wasn’t _pretty_ or _little._

“Maybe I did.” Kakashi’s voice echoed throughout the clearing a split second before he heard the tell tale sound of the Raikiri ring out. He flinched back against the tree as dirt and debris flew in his face. Kakashi stood in the middle, looking absolutely menacing with two of the rogues already dead at his feet.

“You’ll pay for that,” Potbelly sneered and they all attacked. _What a bunch of idiots,_ Naruto wanted to laugh as Kakashi met them blow for blow. _That’s enough of this,_ he thought focusing on the nature energy around him. Kakashi could probably easily defeat the remaining ten, now nine, ninja but Naruto wasn’t just going to sit on his hands. He smiled as he felt the calm sharpness of Sage Mode wash over him, breaking free of the ropes. He staggered slightly at the sudden head rush, frowning as he remembered that his chakra wasn’t at one hundred percent. He might not be able to keep a hold of Sage Mode for long, so he’d better make it count. He scooped up a discarded kunai off the ground and jumped into the fray. Fighting alongside him had always been easy. He wondered if this Kakashi could feel it too as Naruto intercepted an attack aimed for him and Kakashi immediately had his back. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction as he noticed the man do a double take at his eyes.

“You’re a _Sage?!”_ He shouted.

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Naruto fired back, taking down another ninja, bringing the count down to seven as Kakashi took down one with his sword. _These guys are surprisingly easy,_ he thought as another one fell, their use of jutsu were weak and their movements predictable. But he noticed that Potbelly was staying on the edge of the fight, maybe looking to see how things would turn in case he wanted to run. _Not so tough now huh,_ he thought summoning three clones. He ground his teeth against the warning spike of pain he felt at the base of his spine, _just a little longer!_ But he felt the mode drop, the strength dissipating in a sudden rush and leaving his bones feeling rubbery. His clones staggered next to him but held, he dispatched them to take on Potbelly. Gripping his stolen kunai hard he jumped back in against the diminishing ninja, he had fought through worse.

“Hey look out!” Naruto yelled as one of the men took advantage of Kakashi’s open back, striking at him with his hand. The ninja let out a strangled shout as Kakashi suddenly morphed into lightning and traveling up the rogue’s body and leaving him twitching in the dirt. “Show off!”

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Kakashi parroted, reappearing and dealing quickly with the remaining two.Naruto felt his clones pop and he fell down to one knee, _freaking chakra! What did Dad’s jutsu do to me?_ as Potbelly fell to the ground, injured. He remembered the man with the clawed gauntlet the moment before he leapt from the trees, claws extended right at Kakashi.

“Shit!” He hissed, instinct telling him to call on Kurama’s chakra for the speed boost as he rushed forward. _I’m not going to make it!_ “Come on!” He felt the familiar flicker of warmth, thought he saw a flash of yellow, as he created a Rasengan and then he was there, hissing as the claws sunk deep into his shoulder. He registered the shock from both men as he shoved his Rasengan into his stomach and sending him flying backwards.

“That was a Rasengan.” He heard Kakashi breathe behind him. He turned to face him with a smile on his face. “Who are you?”

“You’ll pay for this!” Potbelly was screaming, still laying on the ground.

“Yeah, sure,” Naruto snorted, his knees suddenly feeling a little shaky. He sunk to the ground as Kakashi walked passed, sword drawn. He was sitting still, so why was everything still moving?

 ** _Naruto you fucking idiot!_** He jumped as he heard Kurama’s rumble.

 _Now you show your ugly mug!_ He shouted, diving into his subconscious. The wall was still there but there was a big enough hole in it now that he could see through it. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He asked, frowning. Kurama was curled up in a tight ball as if he was trying to make himself small and he could only feel wisps of his chakra.

 ** _What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me, he asks!_** Kurama roared. **_You’re the idiot who messed with your damn father’s jutsu! Because of you, we’re stuck in the fucking past!_**

_How was I supposed to know that this would happen?!_

**_Did you not think that the version of me here might not react so kindly to sensing my own chakra? And that something might happen to the tiny idiot brat that I reside in?_** Naruto froze, he hadn’t thought of that at all.

_I didn’t know!_

**_Of course you didn’t! But because of you I have to try and block my chakra in you! It was going fine until you had to go and try to get us both killed like you always do!_ **

_It’s just a scratch, we’re fine,_ he tried to brush him off, _I barely feel it._

**_That’s because it was coated with a paralytic, you imbecile!_ **

_Oh…_ well wasn’t that just the cherry on top of everything.

**_Look, I’m saving your ass, as always. But you have to find a way to get us back._ **

_How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

**_I don’t know Naruto! But you have to do it and try not to get us killed in the process! I’ll have to be careful with communicating with you too._ **

_Okay! Okay! I’ll figure it out!_

**_You better! Oh, the shinier version of your boyfriend is calling by the way._ **

_He’s not my boyfrie-_

“-nd!” He blinked, suddenly looking up at blue sky again.

“Hey!” There was a gloved hand smacking at his face. He blinked again and Kakashi came into focus. _Huh,_ Naruto thought, Kakashi had ditched his ANBU mask and he could see his eyes more clearly. He guessed Kakashi to be about his own age, maybe a little older.

“I’m fine,” he said, pushing him away to try and get up but his body wouldn’t respond. “Okay, maybe not yet,” he groaned and everything started to spin faster. “This really sucks!”

“What the hell were you thinking taking a hit like that? Why did you protect me?” Kakashi was yelling, his hands pushing into the injury to stem the bleeding.

“Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash,” he quoted with a slight giggle. He was feeling oddly giddy, how much blood had he lost? Or was it the poison talking? That had Kakashi scrambling back from him with wide eyes. It was interesting to see him lose his composure and that had him giggling again.

“How-,” he started.

“Y’know it’s hard to be mad at you when you look like that,” he slurred, darkness quickly taking over his vision again. _This really sucks…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Another Place by Bastille feat Alessia Cara  
> Work title from: Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon (and y'know the cover that Bastille did 😅)


	2. A bit of a mind flip

Naruto woke with a start, head aching as he stared at a ceiling. He was cold, uncomfortable, and confused. _Where?_ He thought a blearily, the room was dark and musty smelling and definitely not his apartment.

 _Shit, the past,_ he remembered fighting against the rogue ninjas with the somehow younger Kakashi and taking that hit before passing out. _But where am I now?_ Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he was back in Konoha somewhere. He tried to look down at himself, neck protesting as he craned it forward. He was laying on a dirt floor and shirtless, he could see the edge of a white bandage on his shoulder. _Shit my seal,_ he tried to look down at his stomach, but his concerns only grew when he noticed the wood wrapped around his torso and legs.

“Oh great, now you’re here too,” he groaned, thunking his head back against the floor.

“What was that?”

“I told you he’s strange.” He whirled his head around, trying to find the figures in the limited light.

“I am not strange!” He glared at Kakashi and… _that can’t be Captain Yamato,_ the ANBU next to him looked so young! He was shorter and his hair came down beyond his shoulders, but he couldn’t see his face beyond the red and green catlike mask.

“So, what do we do with him now?” Yamato asked, deferring to Kakashi.

“Hey! I’m right here! And what’s with the restraints huh? I thought we were past this!” He asked. Kakashi sighed, and Naruto could just imagine him rolling his eyes behind the mask.

“You never answered any of my questions,” he said, sounding like he’d rather be somewhere else. He reminded him of Shikamaru at that moment.

“I saved your life y’know!”

“I saved yours so we’re even.”

“Please, I was healing,” he scoffed.

“How _were_ you able to heal before I treated you?”

“Kurama was working on it,” he snorted.

“I thought _you_ were Kurama?” Naruto froze, he had forgotten that he was talking to the enemy and not his Kakashi. _Shit!_

“Well, um, you see,” he floundered. “Sometimes I refer to myself in the third person?” He tried, Kakashi stood over him and he could picture his smug face. “Dammit!” He thrashed under the restraints.

“You say you’re a ninja of Konoha, but I’ve never seen you before and you don’t have any papers. Judging by your first reaction you also know him,” he pointed over his shoulder. “You know moves that I’ve only seen two other people use, and you seem to know things about me that I’ve never told anyone. You’re also capable of senjutsu and then there’s this Kurama, who is not you.” Naruto cringed as he continued listing things. “You’re not getting out of this, so you either tell me, or we hand you over to T&I where they won’t be as nice.” Naruto frowned, returning the hard glare and trying to come as more confident than he actually was.

“I already told you, you wouldn’t understand,” he hoped his voice didn’t waver.

“Then maybe I will.” He and the two ANBU froze. He knew that voice, it belonged to a man who had been dead for the last seven years.

“Lord Hokage,” Kakashi and Yamato chorused with a bow. Naruto’s ears started to ring as he slowly turned his head, catching the red and white robes, and goateed face. If he had any doubts about being in the past they were officially erased as he took in Old Man Third. His chest felt tight as he noticed that the goatee had only just started to turn pure white and the lines around his eyes weren’t so deep. _Shit_ , he really was in trouble now.

“Release his restraints and leave us,” Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered, his knowledgeable eyes on Naruto’s face. He grunted as the wood around him tightened and shifted away, allowing him to sit up. The two agents disappeared with a burst of chakra as the old man stood in front of him, Naruto tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. “I had really hoped you would grow out of your troublemaking tendencies, Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto blinked, awed, up at him before choking out a strained laugh.

“You don’t know the half of it Old Man,” he smiled.

“Is that so?” He chuckled fondly. “Well, you’ve certainly managed to get yourself in quite the bind here.”

“How did you know it was me?” He asked, rubbing at the bandages on his right arm, he was thankful that they were still on, one less thing to explain.

“Are you aware of my telescope technique?” The old man asked, pulling his pipe from his sleeve.

“The thing with the crystal ball?” He vaguely remembered him showing it to him when he was child, both as a threat to behave and as a reassurance that he was being checked on when he was alone and afraid in his apartment.

“Yes,” he smiled softly. “I wanted to check on little Naruto and imagine my surprise when it showed me you. I thought maybe it was some kind of trick, but it has never led me wrong before.”

“Is everything okay with… I mean has anything happened recently with… me?” He remembered Kurama’s words about his past self maybe being able to sense his current self.

“No,” Hiruzen frowned, “Is that something we should be worried about?” Naruto shook his head quickly.

“I’ve got it handled,” he answered. The old man’s eyes were on him again, examining him carefully.

“It seems you have quite the story tell. But maybe we should focus on what exactly brought you here Naruto.”

“You’re going to lecture me when I’m done,” he cracked a smile, but then he explained. The Third’s face remained a neutral mask as he told them about finding his father’s jutsu and what he did to activate it. Of course he left out the bit about being mad at his Kakashi, what with the younger version lurking somewhere nearby.

“Kurama isn’t able to talk to me either, because he has to focus on hiding his chakra from himself,” he finished, sighing again, the throb in his head was starting to sharpen and his mouth was feeling painfully dry.

“Kurama?” Hiruzen asked, raising an eyebrow and Naruto winced. How was he supposed to explain that he had befriended the demon that had killed his parents, numerous other shinobi, and nearly destroyed the town only just a few years ago? He probably should figure out just exactly how _far_ in the past he was.

“That, uh, he’s the Kyūbi. We work together now, like partners,” he decided to just go for it one rush. 

“I’m not sure what to say to that,” he admitted. “Other than I believe your parents would be immensely proud of you.” He felt his heart stutter again as the man smiled at him. Naruto could see a sadness in his eyes, and he bit his tongue. He had gotten over any hostile feelings he might have had towards him over how he had grown up. It was shitty but it had happened and there was nothing that he could do to change it. Until now that is… and he knew that there was more pain coming. “How old are you now Naruto?” The question drew him from his thoughts.

“Nineteen,” he answered, rubbing at his hand again, noticing the Hokage track the movement.

“Nineteen, look at you, you’re a man now. You’re only six here and coming up with some rather creative pranks.” Naruto laughed at that, having a faint recollection of some of the shit that he had pulled.

“I’d say sorry, but,” he shrugged.

“You’re still a brat I see,” Hiruzen chuckled. “You should know that you existing here puts us in a very precarious position. We need to get you home before your presence is noticed. I’m not sure why Minato created such a jutsu, but we can’t risk you changing your future.” Naruto felt his throat close up again. It was already too late to stop Obito from taking over Kurama and killing his parents, but could he actually change the future? Prevent Sasuke from leaving? Maybe even then prevent the war from happening? Could he change his whole life? “It seems you bear a lot on those shoulders Naruto.”

“What am I supposed to do? I might be older but I’m still, y’know, _me._ I’m still an idiot _,_ ” he sagged against the wall behind him, feeling exhausted and empty.

“I wouldn’t sell yourself short young man. We have to find that scroll of course,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Once we can see what we’re working with, we should be able to reverse it and send you back.”

“Would it really be that easy?” He asked, not buying it. He knew that the Third had been known as the Professor in his time, but this was something that neither of them had been through.

“Knowing your father, probably not,” Hiruzen sighed, taking another drag on his pipe. “There is much that I would wish to ask you, but it doesn’t seem wise since I just warned you about changing the future.”

“I really wish I could tell you,” his throat going tight, he shook his head and smiled. “But there’s no need to get sentimental Old Man.”

“Still just a brat,” Hiruzen shook his head. “Come, we need to figure out what to do with you.”

* * *

“You’re getting laid.” Naruto sputtered, choking on his drink and spewing it everywhere. “Ugh, seriously Naruto?” Shikamaru groaned, grabbing a stack of napkins to dab at the mess.

“Why the hell would you say that?” He wheezed, staring at his friend.

“I’m not wrong though,” he stated, leaning his head on his hand. “When we were in Suna you were moping about somebody. Is it them?”

“I was not _moping_!” He glared, then quickly realizing that he might have fallen into Shikamaru’s trap. “And ahh, speaking of Suna how are you and Temari doing?” Naruto asked lightly, desperately trying to change the subject. _It’s only been a couple of months; how does he know?_

 ** _Discretion has never been one of your strong suits brat,_** Kurama chuffed.

“We’re thinking of a summer wedding, three kids, maybe a couple of cats,” he drawled lazily, and Naruto choked on his drink again.

“Really?”

“No, of course not!” He sighed, popping that vein on his forehead that he always got when he was annoyed. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shot back. He should have known that Shikamaru offering to treat him was a trick of some sort, the guy was stingy.

“It’s Kakashi-sensei isn’t it?” Shikamaru watched him sputter and then try to hide his shock for a moment before he sighed again. “Really.” Naruto grimaced at his tone.

“How did you know?” He asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

“Well, you two aren’t exactly subtle,” Shikamaru snorted, leaning back and crossing his arms.

**_Told you._ **

“You’ve been increasingly late to meetings lately and a month ago you sent a clone to pick up your mission assignment,” he explained.

“Maybe I just think I’m far too important to show up for tasks that are beneath me,” he sniffed, crossing his arms.

“If only,” Shikamaru shook his head. “The days you’ve been late are usually the days that our Hokage isn’t in his office.” Naruto winced; he had told him that Shikamaru would put it together! “He’s also in a much better mood when you’re in town. Not that he’s in a bad mood when you’re not, it’s just he’s… different.” Naruto couldn’t help but smile at that. Kakashi was happier when he was around? “Ugh, just look at you,” Shikamaru grimaced. “You’re totally in love with him.”

“Hey no one said anything about that!” He snapped, but he could feel his face heat up. He wasn’t even a hundred percent sure what he and Kakashi were. They spent a lot of time together when they could, mostly having sex in one of their apartments. But they also went out to eat together, sometimes it would be just the two of them and sometimes it was all of Team Kakashi. They also talked about random things, like something Kakashi had read or something that Naruto had seen in town. Sometimes Kakashi would tell him about Minato and then he would listen while he talked about his travels with Jiraiya. It was nice. But did that make them boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits maybe?

“Whatever,” Shikamaru said, looking him in the eye. “Just… as long you’re happy I guess.”

“Aww, I knew you cared,” Naruto teased, feeling a bit of tension ease.

“Just don’t make my job any harder!” he sighed. “And I better not catch you!”

“You really like playing with my hair,” Naruto grinned into Kakashi’s chest as his hand idly pushes through his hair. He was still sprawled over him with Kakashi’s legs bracketing his hips, keeping him in place between his thighs. He propped his chin on a firm pec and smiled at the flush still on his cheeks, his silver hair mussed and falling in his face. He imagined the way his head threw back when he moved inside of him.

“Hmm. What are you smiling about?” He asked, giving his hair a light tug.

“Just that you look good underneath me,” he leered, propping himself up on his forearms to lean in for a kiss.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Kakashi sighed, slipping his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, gently scratching his nails up the blonde’s back in a way he knew would make him arch into the touch and groan.

“Which one?” He teased, nipping Kakashi’s lower lip between his teeth. 

“The mouth on you,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “And you call me the pervert?” He put his hand on Naruto’s face, shoving him to the side and off of him. Naruto watched the man get up and walk to the bathroom before sighing and rolling over to his side. He couldn’t help but think of his conversation with Shikamaru earlier. He was happy, that much was true, but he was worried about what their relationship was exactly. This was all a new territory for him, romantic relationships, maybe even love… hell the only point of reference he really had was _Icha Icha Paradise_ since none of his friends were exactly brimming with experience.

“I could hear you thinking from the bathroom,” Kakashi said, climbing into the bed.

“Shikamaru knows,” he said, relaxing into the wall of heat behind him.

“Shikamaru knows lots of things,” he stated, teeth nipping up Naruto’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he sighed, sitting up and looking for his discarded boxers. A pale hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.

“What does he know?” Kakashi asked, bracketing him with his arms and body, leaning down to nose at his jaw.

“He figured out that we’re,” Naruto gestured at them both. “You know.”

“Ah,” he sighed, pushing himself back over to his side to sit leaning against the headboard.

“Is that a bad ‘ah’ or a good ‘ah’?” He decided to ask, feeling frustration start to bubble up inside of him. _Why can’t he just say what he means?_

“It’s not bad,” gray eyes were unreadable. “What do you think?”

“I dunno,” Naruto shrugged, he was suddenly feeling very self-conscious over the fact that he was naked. This seemed like the type of conversation you were supposed to have with clothes on.

“Are you running away?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him as he started looking for his clothes.

“No! I just feel weird being naked right now,” he snapped. “I mean, what are we doing?”

“I thought we were having sex,” he pushed the hair out of his face.

“Other than that,” he rolled his eyes. He let out a sound of frustration, grabbing for his shirt when the man remained silent. He was so damn hard to read! “I haven’t exactly done something like this before y’know.”

“I’m not exactly in familiar territory either Naruto,” Kakashi sighed and that surprised the blonde. Granted for as long as he had known the man he had never seen him in a relationship, but there had been a lot of things he hadn’t known about him until recently. “What is it that you want here?” He asked carefully, those gray eyes examining him. Naruto repressed a groan and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. _God,_ he missed Jiraiya, the man would probably mock him mercilessly for a bit but then he would actually give him some good advice.

“I like this, what we are now,” he said truthfully, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. This didn’t need to be complicated.

“Okay,” Kakashi nodded and he thought he saw a grin playing at his mouth. “Are you still leaving?”

“No,” he said, playing with the hem of his shirt. He felt the anxiety dissipate but now he felt jittery for a different reason. Kakashi was up and in front of him in a flash.

“We can do whatever you want Naruto,” Kakashi hummed, brushing his lips along the line of his throat and causing him to shiver as fingertips dipped under the waistband of his boxers. Naruto was starting to pick up on the fact that Kakashi liked to tease him with little motions like that, to see how far he could go before he snapped. Like a predator playing with his food.

“What do you want?” he asked, looking up into dark eyes when he pulled away.

“I like this too,” Kakashi answered softly, thumb tipping his chin up as he looked away. “Naruto I just want you to be sure,” he repeated what he had said that first night and Naruto nodded.

“I just want _you_ to be sure too,” he parroted and Kakashi’s lips quirked up in a small smile and Naruto caught a glimpse of that soft look again.

“Okay,” he nodded, leaning down to brush their lips together in a quick kiss. “You hungry?”

“Yeah,” he smiled devilishly, shoving Kakashi backwards back onto the bed and laughing as the man pulled him down with him.

* * *

Kakashi watched the blonde as he crouched on the riverbank. There was something about the stiffness of his spine that was off. _Anxiety,_ he thought as the blonde ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Kakashi had noticed already. _He used to do the same thing,_ he shook his head, he didn’t want to think of that because it had to be _impossible._ Kakashi wasn’t stupid, he knew that Kurama wasn’t the stranger’s real name and he knew exactly who he was too. He had seen the seal emblazoned on his stomach when he treated his shoulder. _But how? Does it have something to do with this scroll we’re supposed to find?_ Lord Third had assigned he and Tenzō to find some old jutsu scroll of the Fourth’s for Master Jiraiya and that this _Kurama_ was his current student. Of course, Kakashi didn’t buy it for a second, especially since they were ordered to keep the mission to themselves. He rolled his shoulders, the kid’s anxious energy was rubbing off on him and this odd, itchy feeling was making him uncomfortable.

The feeling had started the second he had laid eyes on him, staggering in the forest, it had only intensified when he had said his name. Kakashi had been able to push down the feeling when the stranger had promptly passed out, and his sword was drawn and ready. His training and the rules of ANBU dictated that the man must die, he knew his name, _knew his mask,_ he was dangerous. He could sense the chakra exhaustion and smell the blood on his lips, it would be merciful to end him swiftly.

So why couldn’t he bring himself to swing the blade?

Was it because he bore such a stark resemblance to a dead man and a child that he had only seen glimpses of?

Either way he had decided to tie him up, feeding him his last soldier pill to try and speed up his recovery, and see what he knew when he regained consciousness. With every passing minute he wondered if this was just some elaborate trap that those rogues had set up just for him. But the odd sense of _familiarity_ kept him from killing him.

 _“I’m not afraid of you.”_ Those blue eyes seemed to see right through him, and he hated it because he looked so much like his Sensei that it _hurt,_ and it scared him because he knew immediately that he wasn’t lying either. It was probably a good thing that the rogue shinobi had interrupted. But then the kid only surprised him even more…

_“Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.”_

_How did he know that?_

“Dammit!” He was pulled from his thoughts at the soft swear and the sound of flesh hitting rock, the faint scent of blood reached his nose.

“What are you doing?” The blonde jumped up and whirled around, hiding his hand behind his back.

“N-nothing!” He stammered. “Knock it off will you,” he snapped suddenly. “I get that you don’t want me to be here, believe me neither do I.” Kakashi blinked at him, the ire that he felt before rising up in his chest.

“Has anyone told you that you talk too much?” He asked.

“Yeah, you!” Kakashi stiffened as the other cringed, realizing that he had said too much. He opened his mouth to say something else but Kakashi cut him off, worried about what was going to come out of it.

“The sooner we complete your mission and get you out of here the better. I’m going to sleep, come inside,” he ordered, turning around.

 _“Come inside.”_ He heard him parrot obnoxiously and Kakashi clenched his fist. He might still end up killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's confusing, the format I've been going with is Naruto in the past - flashback to their relationship - then back to the past.
> 
> The original purpose of this fic had been to write a smidgen of time travel and (practice) writing a lot of smut, but then my brain was like "let's try to do more plot than smut" and believe me if I am immensely disappointed with myself over that.
> 
> Sorry with how long it took to update but I was inspired by all the other time travel fics updating XD. I'll try to update quicker, since I'm trying to finish my wips before I write anything new, but no promises.
> 
> Chapter Title from: Time Warp - The Rocky Horror Picture Show


End file.
